persistence may be bad or beneficial
by diannasbacon
Summary: prompt fill for faberry week day 4: nerd Quinn and cheerio Rachel. Rachel is interested in Quinn and she keeps chasing after her. but Quinn keeps refusing Rachel's advances. what would Rachel do to get Quinn to agree for her to take her out on a date? slight brittana.


**this is a fill for the prompt for day 4 of Faberry week. Quinn's parents are the opposite of what they were in the original series. i find nerd Quinn very sexy, especially if she has glasses on. anyway, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The alarm clock beeped loudly and vibrated violently on the bedside table sharply at six-thirty in the morning. A groan sounded from underneath the mound of blanket and a hand sneaked out to shut the alarm off before it committed unintentional suicide on the floor. The blanket moved then it was suddenly flung down.

A slender upper body dressed in a purple nightdress appeared. The person grunted again before swinging her legs over the bedside and stood up wobbly as the blood rushed to her head. When she was sure that she could walk, she grabbed her glasses from the bedside table next to the clock and slipped it onto her face. Her vision was cleared immediately and she smiled.

She took a hot shower and changed into a white floral dress with a red cotton cardigan over it. She checked her reflection in the mirror to see if she was dressed properly and neatly. When she was sure of everything, she grabbed her book bag and skipped down the stairs, attracted to the mouthwatering scent of bacon and eggs in the kitchen.

Her father was in the living room reading the morning paper and Quinn smiled at the sight of him. She dumped her book bag on the couch and made her way to him, grinning at him as he seemed to haven't notice Quinn's presence.

"Good morning, Daddy!" she greeted brightly and giggled when he jumped at the interruption and abruptly put down the newspaper. His tense features softened when he saw her and smiled.

He opened his arms and she quickly leaned down hug him, laying a kiss on his cheek as she did so. "Good morning, Quinnie. You sure are bright today!" He grunted as he stood, putting a fist to his back and thumped a couple of times. "This hip here is really not listening to me as I grow older," he complained and slung an arm lightly around Quinn's waist.

They walked together into the kitchen to see her mother twirling around, slapping bacons into a plate and eggs into another as she hummed along to Whitney Houston on the radio. Quinn looked up to meet Russell's similarly amused eyes with love added to it and together, they shook their heads silently before taking their seats at the dining table.

Quinn was sucking her lips to stifle the laughter bubbling inside her chest and Russell was watching tenderly and amusedly as Judy kept dancing around, unaware of them. When she finally opened her eyes as she stopped in their direction, she did a double take and light pink tinged her cheeks as she realized what she was doing when they were sitting there. She huffed when she saw that her daughter burst out laughing and her shoulders shook with so much force.

"Quinn, you insolent child!" Judy almost-shrieked, feigning anger but she couldn't keep the slight curl of her lips as she watched her beautiful daughter laughed. That voice was just so clear and full of _her._ "Russell, you should never allow our daughter to watch me do that!"

He threw up his hands in innocence and chuckled. "Hey, this girl here is fifteen! She can do whatever she wants to and I can't stop her." Then he paused and could feel Quinn's amused yet attentive stare into his back. "_Except_ for a few things," he added, looking over his shoulder and sure enough, Quinn was there with quite a forlorn look on her face.

Judy sighed and untied her apron before putting the plates of bacon and egg respectively on the table and sat in her own chair. She turned to look at her husband then her daughter. She rolled her eyes and gestured exaggeratedly at the food.

"Well, dig in! What are you waiting for? The end of the world?" Judy said loudly, putting a couple of bacons into her plate and some scrambled eggs.

As they enjoyed the breakfast, Russell began, "So, Quinn." The younger woman immediately thought, _uh oh_. That tone was special. If her parents used that tone, they were in gossip mood or strict parents mood. And she wasn't sure which was better. "Any special girl in your life right now?"

She nearly choked on the eggs in her mouth but she disguised it as her clearing her throat. She picked up her glass of milk and drank it, trying to prolong time. She saw over the edge of her glass that her mother was smirking down at her food. She rolled her eyes and put it down, turning to Russell who was staring at her expectantly.

She finally shrugged. "No, Daddy."

He raised a brow and Quinn mirrored it. She must have learned that eyebrow raise from _somewhere_, duh. "I really hope you're not lying, dearie," he drawled.

"Jeez, Daddy, nobody talks about _this_ kind of stuff with their parents!" Quinn said exasperatedly as she fed herself bacon. "Seriously, what are you guys?"

"Well, you're not 'nobody' and we're not exactly normal parents –" followed by a hum of agreement from Judy "– so Quinn, I'm going to ask you again. Anyone special?"

Quinn grunted in exasperation and shook her head indignantly, glaring at him. "_No_."

Russell smirked and nodded. "Alright then," he said and she had a feeling he was not taking her seriously.

She resisted rolling her eyes and just shook her head down at her food. "Any _boy_?" She stopped cutting her bacon and looked at up her mother with wide eyes and opened mouth. "Okay, Quinn, close your mouth. The chewed up food in it is _not_ a good view."

"_Mom_!"

"What?"

"Oh my god," Quinn groaned and stood up. "You guys should go sit in your room and think of what you're saying. I can't believe I'm saying this. It's like I'm the parent here." She looked between them and shook her head. "I love you but _oh my god_. I'm going to school. You guys enjoy and go to work or exactly as I said. Oh my god." Then she walked out of the kitchen, leaving both her parents dumbstruck.

Russell looked to his wife and asked, "How many times did she say 'oh my god', Judy?"

"I believe it's thrice, my dear. Now eat your breakfast. It's getting cold."

* * *

Quinn almost wanted to jump up in joy and kiss the driveway when she saw Santana's car at the end of it. She looked up at the sky, murmured a thanks before skipping towards, slamming the door closed as she settled on the passenger seat.

"Well, thank _god_ you're here," she said and leaned her head against the headrest. "My parents were grilling me on whether I have any girl or boy special in my life. I mean, what kind of parents ask that and expect an actual answer from their children? _God_," she whispered loudly.

"Apparently, your parents are that kind of parents and buckle your freaking seatbelt," Santana chided. "And your stupid glasses are crooked. Jesus, Q, use contact lens for fuck's sake. The glasses make you look like that cricket person from Once Upon A Time and you are _not_ a cricket."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You watch too much TV. Try reading sometimes."

"Ha. Ha. Funny, Q, I never thought you were hilarious. Why don't you try cracking some jokes? No, you know what, don't. I don't want to hear nerd jokes. Gross," Santana said. "Anyway, hold tight. I'm kind of late and I promised I'll fetch Brittany."

"You promised you'll fetch Brittany every damn day and you're late all the time," Quinn quipped and ignored the glare Santana was sending her.

Once they reached the school, Santana and Brittany ran towards the locker rooms so they wouldn't be late for Cheerio practice. Quinn shook her head and briefly wondered if Sue was the birth child of Lucifer as she made her way towards the library. She was stopped when a Cheerio stood in her path. She was ready to sidestep her but then she got a good look of the Cheerio. Her eyes flashed with annoyance.

Rachel Berry, captain of the Cheerios, bitch, almost slept with the whole school, currently in a 'friends with benefits' relationship with the school manwhore Noah Puckerman, confirmed the rumor that she was bisexual and _yes_, she'd slept with quite a number of girls here in McKinley.

"You," she sneered.

Rachel smirked and winked. "Yes, Quinn, me. Careful, you're making moony eyes at me and while I do appreciate it, I don't think you would."

Quinn scoffed dryly and looked around the hallway to see almost everyone was pretending to not eavesdrop on their conversation. "Really, Rachel, with a pickup line like that, I'm surprised you actually could tumble into bed with the girls. They must've been easily manipulated."

"Honestly, Quinn, do you think I didn't notice your stares when you thought I wasn't watching? We have chemistry and I'm just brave enough to step up and make the first move to save you the trouble," Rachel said with a smile and it grew wider when she noticed Quinn looked a little flustered at her comment. "Now, let me escort you to the libraro so you can go and be sexy while reading whatever you always read."

"It's the _library_. And no, you may not escort me." She shook her head and sidestepped Rachel but Rachel quickly kept up with her. "Honestly, leave me alone. I am not interested in you."

"Now that's a lie and you know it."

Quinn growled in frustration and paused abruptly, turning towards Rachel. "No, Rachel Barbra Berry, I am not interested in you and I will _not_ be interested into a girl who sleeps around the school like you. I really hope that you haven't tarnish the library with your dirty ventures with some guy or girl you've slept with in this school."

"Actually, I haven't. But you and I can make some good memories there if you want to."

"I don't want to." Quinn nodded at Rachel before stomping into the library, knowing it's someplace Rachel tried to avoid at all cost – something about being allergic to books or crap.

She grabbed two books on European Geography and sat down at her usual table in the far side of the room, where she would less likely be disturbed. She opened the first book and started jotting down notes in her notebook as preparation for the coming exam. But her mind wouldn't focus on it. Instead, Rachel's words came echoing back into her mind and Quinn stopped scribbling.

Rachel wasn't wrong, but she wasn't right either. Sure, Quinn would sometime stare at the cheerleader when she _thought_ she wasn't watching but she wasn't staring because she was interested. Or at least, she didn't think she was. She huffed in exasperation at letting Rachel take over her mind. She adjusted her glasses and kicked Rachel out her mind as best as she could and focused on the task she had now.

* * *

_You look sexy with glasses on – R_

Quinn frowned and glared at Rachel who was grinning and waggling her fingers at her.

_Unlike you, Rachel, I do have to study. So GO AWAY – Q_

Not another minute, the note was passed back. She had the urge to throw it away but her curiosity won over. She unfolded the paper and almost choked when she saw the words.

_Honestly, everything about you is sexy. Your handwriting as well. I'm going to frame this note and let myself moon over it every night before I go to sleep. Oh, and can I have your glasses? I'm sure you have a spare one – R xoxo_

She crumpled the paper into a tight ball and flung it back to Rachel. "_Go away before I report you to Principal Figgins_," she hissed.

She could hear Rachel chuckling next to her but at least she stopped passing her notes.

* * *

Quinn slammed the door open into the girls' locker room and found it empty. She knew for a fact that Santana and Brittany were here. She searched all over the locker room and heard moaning in one of the shower stalls. She frowned and slowly crept her way towards it.

Her jaw dropped and she yelled, "Oh my god!" She quickly walked away and leaned back against one of the lockers. What she just saw definitely made the top of her list of 'Things I'd Love to Un-see'.

Fifteen minutes later, a glowering Santana and a beaming Brittany emerged, fully dressed. Quinn sighed and wiped her eyes for the umpteenth time. Santana was banging everything in her way, sending a message to Quinn to say that she was angry. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I need your help," she stated.

"Yeah, dream on, Fabray. I'm not helping you after you disturbed my _private_ time with B," she emphasized, glaring at Quinn again.

"No, your captain keeps harassing me and I need you to talk to her. She won't listen to me!"

"Damn well she won't. She knows that you wanna tap her ass and don't even try to deny me. I have fuck awesome gaydar and now, me and Britt are going to my car. Don't come near us if you know better," Santana warned before dragging Brittany out the room like a flash.

"Ugh!" Quinn groaned and slapped her palm over her eyes.

* * *

Rachel was already in the bathroom and she went inside and she was ready to turn around and walked out when the brunette stopped her. Quinn sighed, closed her eyes, took a deep calming breath before turning around to face her.

She yelped when she saw Rachel's face _right_ in front of her and her heart beat wildly. Rachel leaned forward and Quinn was ready to run out when she reached around her to lock the door. Quinn eyed her warily and frowned.

"What are you doing?" she whispered helplessly.

The cheerleader smirked and reached up to take off her glasses. Her smirk grew into a full grown smile when she saw Quinn's face behind the thick rimmed glasses. "I always knew you have stunning eyes."

Quinn gasped and swallowed before she nodded and said, "Yes, thank you. Now give me back my glasses. And if you'll excuse me, I have to meet up Santana."

"No you don't. She's probably off somewhere banging her girlfriend so you should save your breath."

"You're evil," Quinn sneered.

"I'm not. I'm just going all out so you would agree to let me take you out on a date."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "In your dreams, Berry."

Rachel smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "You'll be saying differently once I've done this."

"Done wha –"

Quinn was suddenly pushed against the door and Rachel's lips were pressed on hers. She gasped and struggled to push Rachel away, denying the feeling she had welling up inside her but Rachel persisted, pinning her hands to her sides and dove in to get a better taste of Quinn's lips. When Quinn finally gave up struggling, she gave in to Rachel's soft lips and groaned throatily into Rachel's lips, one hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

Maybe kissing Finn Hudson gave her fireworks. But kissing Rachel was like the galaxy of stars exploding over and over again and Quinn _couldn't_ get enough.

The cheerleader smiled into the grin and began probing her tongue against Quinn's lips, demanding entrance. Quinn resisted at first, smirking when Rachel grunted in impatience. She finally opened her lips and her gasp was audible when Rachel's tongue instantly made its way into her mouth. Someone released a moan; Quinn wasn't sure who in her dazed mind.

Eventually, oxygen became a need and they finally released each other, panting into one another's face. Quinn was shocked at the assault of feelings she had just now and still had right now. Rachel was nonetheless pleased and grinning at Quinn.

"Wanna try that again?" she drawled, waggling her brows suggestively at Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed Rachel away, making her way towards the row of sinks. She turned the tap and splashed cold water onto her face. She grabbed a paper napkin and wiped her face clean before walking towards the door and opening it.

Rachel was dumbstruck but then her phone beeped and she fished it out from her skirt pocket. Her grin returned to her face when she read the text.

_Pick me up at 7. Dudley Road, you should know since you're such a stalker. NO BREADSTIX._

* * *

**so is it good? the review box beneath is a little hungry so why don't you write a line or two to feed it? :)**

**and don't worry, i will update _for always_. just not now**


End file.
